


snowfall

by Shamantic



Series: wings and whiskey [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamantic/pseuds/Shamantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know, just had this image of Cas in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowfall

He hasn't watched the sky in a long time, he's been too busy with helping the brothers in their various cases and protecting them from any harm - may it be angels, demons or other creatures.  
So he appreciates it even more to have this quiet moment out here in the middle of nowhere all the more, just the falling snow and the icy wind there to keep him company. Not that he wanted company anyway - he'd rather enjoy moments like this all by himself.  
As he casts his gaze upon the sky a tiny snowflake comes to rest on his nose, melting as soon as it makes contact with the angels skin. Because despite being a supernatural being he still produced body heat.  
He blinked, being almost startled for a second before he realizes that the cold sensation - just like a needle pin - came from the flake.  
But then he smiles, kind and genuine, while his eyes are tracking sheer endless amounts of white falling down from above and covering the entire land under a cold and glistening blanket.  
All his lifetime he's seen so many impressing things and wonders - but the simplicity of falling snow never ceases to amaze him every time.  
Without even knowing he spreads his wings, unfolding them in all their glory so even the tiniest feathers catch a piece of the frozen water on them.   
He enjoys this feeling, it's like someone was tickling him really gently.


End file.
